PurplePolkaDottedPingPongPaddlesfromOuterSpace!
by Delacour6
Summary: Harry Potter characters try to make a movie. Sequel coming soon! R/R and happy reading! Bye bye!


Purple Polka Dotted Pin-Pong Paddles from Outer Space!!!  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. But you knew that.  
  
Draco was sitting on a log. The log was in a bog. The log in the bog was shared by a frog-in-the-bog. By dog, how many warts are on a hog? Anyway, he didn't know that he was being watched. Or, even worse, taped. FreGeo & Co. was making a film called "Slytherin Wannabes." So far, it had a perfect cast. Here were the members:  
1. Draco Malfoy  
Good cast, huh? The other actors could back up the star if he messed up. The producer, (Fred), and the director, (George), had picked a wonderful crew. Harry was the daring, dreamy stunt-man, Ron was the cute, hip, camera-man, Hermione was the wise, gorgeous cast-selector, and Neville was just tagging along. So far, no one but Neville had to do their jobs. You see, let's just say, the cast didn't know that Hermione had even selected them. Therefore, Ron didn't even bother to tape it. It was too boring. And Harry didn't need to do any stunts for Draco, because Draco wasn't trying to do stunts. Of course, with absolutely nothing going on, the producer and director didn't have to do their jobs, either. It was sooo boring. Most of the crew wanted to kill the cast. Of course, Hermione, being the practical one, didn't even give it a thought. However, she did have to physically hold back the others from actually going through with such evil. (*Did I say evil?* ( ;) 'Twas sad. Guy, I'm so babbling! Anyway, Draco was sitting on the log staring a his purple polka dotted ping-pong paddle from outer space. That was an interesting sight, but Ron couldn't film it, because Hermione had not put it in the cast. And no, it couldn't have just been a prop and not a character because...... IT'S ALIVE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So... carrying on, then. Suddenly, Draco turned. He saw Ron's camera! He also saw all the people behind Ron's camera, but who cares?   
"No! You crazy people! Don't tape me!!!" he screamed.  
"But Hermione picked you for the cast!" replied George. "Now, as your director, there's some things I want you to do. First of all, say something interesting. Film, Ron."  
"Uh... ya, man," Draco tried, looking confused.  
"Cut!" said George, "Okay, that's good. But you need to say it more dramatically. Like this." *Sweeps arms out and screams, "YA MAN!"*  
"Um... George, I think that's a little too dramatic for a greeting," Harry said.  
"You think? Look, all we care about is that he shows this camera what a stupid, Slytherin, wannabe he is," replied the annoyed Producer, Fred.  
"Thank you, Fred!" said George.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Draco indignantly. "That's not fair! I am not a wannabe. Stupid, yes. Slytherin, of course. But wannabe draws the line!"  
"And there's ducks quacking in New Zealand," Hermione replied sarcastically.  
"Hey, that was good, Hermione!" said Fred, "George, let's add that in the script!"  
"Pen!" directed George.  
Hermione beamed. "Thank you."  
"Arrgggghhh!" screamed Draco.  
"Let's disco!" exclaimed Neville.  
"Let's not," replied Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
"The show must go on!" cried Fred.  
"Here's your script, Draco," Hermione said, "I highlighted your parts, put an alphabetized pronunciation guide in the back, and corrected a few spelling mistakes. Oh, yeah. And I also attached my own hand-written 3,456,789,120,543,009,211-word dictionary to the back. I hope it's not too short."  
Everyone stared.  
"Well, um. Here we go! Lights, camera, action!" George stammered.  
"Hello. I am Draco. I am a-a Sly-ther-in uh... whu na bee," Draco read, "I am f-f-a-a-t."  
Everyone burst out laughing. "Okay," Fred said, trying to stop laughing, "Who chaned the script?"  
"Don't look at me," said Harry. Everyone was looking at him. "Hermione had it last."  
"You think I would change the script?" Hermione asked seriously.  
Ron was laughing so hard everyone thought his brains would pop out.   
"Well, I guess that pretty much explained the who question as well as the why," George said with a mock- Hermione voice.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we don't have time for this."  
"Well, I do. I mean, I'm the camera man and all. You lot can just go home."  
"I think not!" Harry exclaimed.  
Everyone dittoed Harry.   
"Well, I guess this just isn't gonna work out. I have an idea! How about a new movie? We could do Really, Really, Whacked People from the house of Gryffindor," Draco smiled.  
"Who thinks your a part of our company?" Hermione sniffed.  
Draco walked away, annoyed.  
"Well, we could do Ron is Really, Really, Dorky!" suggested Fred, avoiding a fist from the camera's direction.  
"No, let's make a story out of a piece of written work. Ooh, here's one of my favorites! Harry Potter and the Red Cucumber!" Harry said.  
They all started arguing over what movie to do, but I think they eventually decided on Blad Bloop Blup.   
  



End file.
